Naruto la guerra de un jinchuuriki
by dragon titanico
Summary: o bijuu wars como ustedes gusten. los bijuu se an liberado de su actual pricion, estos invocaran sus ejercitos para definir quien sera el siguiente rey de los bijuu, es dever del ultimo de los Uzumaki detenerlos
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: naruto no es mío mientras sigo lamentándome por eso disfruten de este fic, a otra cosa es mi primer fic de naruto así que de antemano las pido una disculpa por los errores.

Sasuke, el despechado naruto pues este había roto con su amada Hinata por motivos desconocidos, e Itachi avanzaban entre los arboles dirigiéndose a la guarida de la organización más poderosa de todos los tiempos ninja

-en cuanto esto termine te matare- amenaza el Uchiha menor al mayor

-si lo que digas-dice Itachi sin mucho interés

-¿crees que podamos ganar?-pregunta naruto

-sí, tú tienes al Kyubi, Sasuke el sello de segundo nivel y yo el mangekyou sharingan, podemos ganar-afirma el joven Itachi

Continuaron avanzando hasta llegar a un volcán donde se podía divisar una entrada y afuera 6 tipos vestidos con capas negras y nubes rojas

-Itachi-san ¿de qué lado estas?-pregunta Madara

-del mío- responde Itachi lanzando bolas de fuego por todas partes

Naruto desaparece, para reaparecer junto a Konan y golpearla con el oodama rasengan y dejarla fuera de la pelea

Sasuke por su parte acaba con la vida de Zetsu después de atraparlo en un dragón de fuego negro

E Itachi no deja a Deidara invocar sus marionetas atrapándolo en jutsu prisión de agua la cual se comprime hasta acabar con su vida

-infelices nos tomaron por sorpresa- grita Kisame

-Sasuke ve por Kisame, Naruto tu por los 6 cuerpos de Pein no te gastes solo golpea a Nagato el es el original, yo por Madara-ordena el Uchiha mayor a lo que todos asienten

Sasuke se lanza sobre Kisame con shidori en mano, naruto libera tres colas del Kyubi e Itachi inicia una batalla con Madara en el tsukoyomi

El primero en caer es Itachi, luego se escucha un estruendo y es Sasuke que es incrustado en un muro, por ultimo vemos a naruto ser golpeado brutalmente por pain

-en la mente de naruto-

-Kyubi sama préstame tu fuerza- pide naruto al poderoso bijuu

-¿me darás mi libertad?-pide el Kyubi

Naruto solo asiente y el bijuu ríe como loco

-fuera de la mente de naruto-

-es hora de sacarle el bijuu- dice Madara

-haber si pueden- dice una voz

-"esa voz"-piensa Madara-"Ho no el Kyubi"-Pain, Kisame, cuidado no peleamos con el chico, esta vez será con el Kyubi-a firma el más viejo de todos los Uchihas

-¿amigo Kyubi me recuerdas?- pregunta Madara

-Ho si tu eres el inútil que me invoco para que destruyera Konoha-dice el enfurecido Kyubi el cual desaparece ante los ojos de casi todos menos Madara y Sasuke le siguen viendo gracias al sharingan

La cabeza y brazos de Kisame son arrancados del resto de su cuerpo tan rápido que ni siquiera le dolió, milésimas de segundos y después de pasar todos los cuerpos de Pein de largo, el corazón de Nagato es extraído con toda facilidad del cuerpo de Pain para después hacerle  
>lo mismo que a Kisame<p>

Ahora su blanco era Madara rápidamente en una mano en chacra del bijuu comienza a girar formando un rasengan pero este toma la forma de una cabeza de dragón a lo que bautiza

-katon: karyuudan no rasen no jutsu- y este embiste a Madara

Madara no tiene otra que usar el amateratsu y defenderse ambas técnicas chocan y por lógica otra gran explosión se genera pero, Madara queda mal herido pero de pie mientras que el Kyubi está tirado en el suelo, este comienza a acercarse a Sasuke y comienza a hacer sellos para pasarse al otro Uchiha, pero naruto logra abrazar a Madara antes de que termine y lo atraviesa con 6 de las 9 colas

Sasuke aterrado activa su mangekyou sharingan y prepara su amateratsu

-no Sasuke espera- dice naruto pero este es ignorado y Sasuke lanza el amateratsu acabando con Madara pero también con Naruto

-eres un idiota Sasuke- dice Itachi mientras estos son rodeados por ambus de Konoha y Suna

7 días después

-Uzumaki Naruto levántate Kami-sama tiene una misión para ti- dijo una voz frente a las cenizas del mencionado...

-¿Quien me ha resucitado?- indago el Uzumaki...

-Kami-sama te ha permitido hablar conmigo y encomendarte una misión- dijo la voz revelando a un dragón parecido a raykuasa de pokemon pero con alas de ángel-Bueno si tu acepas, por cierto mi nombre es Mizael-termino el dragón...

-¿Que hay si me niego?- pregunto retador Uzumaki Naruto

-Te mandare directo a los campos elicios, pero es tu decisión- explico el dragón...

-¿Que tendría que hacer?- indaga curioso el ninja...

-Destruir a los 8 bijuu restantes para salvar al mundo de la Futura guerra- comenzó a explicar-Veras cada 10 mil años los bijuu invocan a sus ejércitos para pelear y definir quién es el nuevo rey de los bijuu- termina el dragón...

-¿Como encajo yo en esto?- cuestiona el Uzumaki

-la barrera de sangre de ustedes los Uzumaki el fuego blanco es lo unico que puede matar a un bijuu- explicaba el dragón...

-El Kyubi es un bijuu ¿ayudara?- indaga el Uzumaki...

-Descuida Kyubi-chan ayudara- respondió el dragón...

-¿Kyubi-chan?- indago el Uzumaki...

-Descuida le conozco bien- respondió el dragón muy sonriente...

-Yo no puedo hacer eso del Fuego blanco- recordó el Uzumaki...

-Lo sé necesitas un maestro, ya me las arreglare para conseguirte a Uchiha Madara- finalizo el dragón

-¿Como que Madara?- indago sorprendido el Uzumaki -El no es precisamente uno de los chicos buenos- finalizo...

-De hecho te equivocas Uzumaki-san, gracias a las buenas intenciones de Madara la guerra se retraso- comenzó explicando el dragón -Ahora tendrás la fuerza para vencerlos-...

-¿Como que buenas intenciones?- cuestiona un muy furioso Naruto recordando lo que le paso a Gaara...

-Nosotros le pedimos que capturara a los bijuu- continuaba explicando el dragón sin embargo no parecía convencer al ninja -Ho vamos hombre sálvale el trasero al mundo y serás respetado tanto en el inframundo como en el cielo- intento el dragón recibiendo un "mmm" como respuesta...

-Vamos chico que no me digas que estas pensando aceptar- sonó la tenebrosa voz del Kyubi junto a Naruto -tiempo sin verte Mizael- saludo al dragón...

-¿Que tal Kyubi como has estado?- indaga el dragón a su amigo zorro...

-En serrado en este cabeza hueca- responde el Zorro -dame un cuerpo y yo mismo acabare con mis hermanos- pidió el Kyubi...

-Lo siento pero aun que te de un cuerpo necesitas al Uzumaki- responde el dragón

-Me estas pidiendo que arriesgue a mi nieto a una misión suicida- dijo muy enojado el Kyubi...

-¿Como que tu nieto?- indago confundido el Uzumaki...

-Hace mucho tiempo, el Kyubi que vez aquí amo a una ninja del clan Uzumaki, de ese amor nació Uzumaki Kushina, tu madre- relataba el dragón...

-Hey se supone que debía de explicárselo yo- reclamo el Kyubi- Madara me uso para atacar Konoha y el Yodaime me encerró en mi nieto sin saberlo, te trate como te trate para que sacaras todo tu potencial- confeso el Kyubi...

-Olvídate de Madara si el va a entrar a esta guerra yo mismo le entrenare- continuo el Zorro tomando una forma humana de un hombre de unos 27 años, de ojos rojos, marcas en las mejillas como bigotes, pupilas alargadas, orejas de zorro, uñas alargadas como cuando naruto se transforma cubierto por una gabardina naranja con llamas en las orillas y un zorro dorado en la espalda...

-Muy bien Kyubi tienes mucho que enseñarle- dijo el dragón -entonces resucitare a Naruto, lo siento Kyubi, si bien puedo resucitar tu cuerpo, tu alma estará unida a la de Naruto si tu mueras el también y viceversa- se disculpo el dragón con su amigo zorro, después de eso Mizael comenzó a hacer unos sellos estilo ninja trago a Naruto a la vida haciéndole resurgir de las cenizas que caían de una de sus garras

-muy bien bola de pelos tienes mucho que explicar- exigió el último de los Uzumaki


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, pertenece a Kishimoto-san aclarado el punto vamos con el fic

Capitulo2 las explicaciones del Kyubi

El imponente zorro de nueve colas le dirigió una extraña mirada a su portador, el estaba consiente de que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle eso al ninja que un día fuera de Konoha, sin embargo el Kyubi se preguntaba por que se sentía tan extraño decirle al chico que era algo asi como su abuelo, y llego a la conclusión que era mejor decírselo temprano

-veraz chico- el demoniaco zorro hizo una pausa para seleccionar las palabras con las que hablaría

(Narración de Kyubi)

Me remontare a unos años antes de que tu madre naciera cuando conocí a quien vendría siendo tu abuela, en ese tiempo me dirigía al templo del infierno que esta cerca de donde estaba la aldea del remolino

En ese entonces los aldeanos de aquella época llegaron a un acuerdo con mi padre el Juubi el cual era dar a una doncella en sacrificio para que protegiera aquella región de la destrucción que estaban causando mis hermanos

Me acerque al altar donde estaba atada la joven, por un momento me quede perdido en esos ojos cafés, su cabello castaño que hacia juego con el obligado vestido blanco para el sacrificio

-retírense- ordene y al instante sacerdotes y aldeanos se fueron dejándome solo con ella, mientras me aseguraba que no había nadie tome mi forma humana- eres la segunda persona que me ve en esta forma- le dije mientras tomaba mi katana

Ella me miro aterrada, supongo que creyó que la mataría, pero, después de cuatro simples cortes en sus ataduras la libere

-¿Qué… que hace Kyubi-sama?- escuche su voz mientras disfrutaba del aroma de su cabello

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tan bella damisela?- le mire directo a los ojos disfrutando como se sonrojaba

-Uzumaki Kasumy- ella respondió tímidamente

Se lo que estas pensando que una humana y el rey de los bijuu nunca funcionaria y los primeros en oponerse fueron mis hermanos y los sacerdotes del templo, pero funciono no se como, pero funciono, fuimos muy felices y el día que ella me regalo una hija fue el dio mas feliz de mi vida, aun puedo escuchar los reclamos de mis hermanos, supongo que por eso me odiaron

-¿Cómo se te ocurre enamorarte de una humana?-reclamo mi hermano de dos colas

-aun peor de una Uzumaki-continuo mi hermano de cuatro colas

-bien sabes que los Uzumaki son peor que los Uchiha- reclamo mi hermano de seis colas

- si los Uchiha nos controlan, esos Uzumaki tienen el poder de matarnos-reclamo mi hermano de ocho colas

-y lo peor de caso es que tienes una hija con esa-continuaba mi hermano de tres colas

-y aun no estamos contando el hecho de que mando crear un sable con un de sus colmillos y transfirió gran parte de su poder a esa espada- agrego mi otro hermano de cinco colas

-suficiente- mi hermano el de una cola detuvo la discusión-destruiremos a la Uzumaki y a tu descendencia con ella, hermano menor-se dirigió a mi

-si se acercan a ellas juro por nuestra madre que lo lamentaran- jure preparándome para lo que fuera

-no metas a nuestra madre en esto-reclamaron tres y seis colas-que seas el menor de los nueve no te da derecho a ser el mas estúpido-

Fue ahí cuando Mizael entro y nos tranquilizo a todos, en ese tiempo la cuarta gran guerra ninja había terminado y mi hija fue refugiada por Konoha debido a que la aldea del remolino fue destruida, Kasumy y los pocos Uzumaki que sobrebivieron fueron acecinados por el tal Pein que en ese tiempo era el líder de akatsuki

Después llego Madara y usando su sharingan me metió en la cabeza la historia de que mi hija estaba secuestrada por Konoha y el resto de la historia ya lo sabes

(fin de la narración de Kyubi)

-¿Cuál era el nombre de tu hija?-

-Uzumaki Kushina-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, solo lo tomo prestado para hacer este fic

-Kyubi, lamento interrumpir pero-intervino el dragón en la conversación del zorro y el humano

-lo se - respondió el Zorro adoptando una postura muy seria

-¿pueden explicarme que esta pasando?- exigió saber el jinchuuriki rubio

-sus hermanos se están acercando- respondió cortante el dragón- es por eso que deben irse- recibiendo una nada buena mirada de su amigo

-no estas pensando luchar con ellos tu solo, ¿verdad?- inquirió el Kyubi a su dragón amigo- tu mejor que nadie sabes que hasta yo tendría problemas, si los enfrentas a los 8 a la ves, te van a matar- recordó el Zorro con preocupación-

-quizás si, quizás no- respondió el dragón sin la más mínima muestra de preocupación de hecho hasta parecía que estaba sonriendo- la verdad es que quien sabe, pero descuida no pienso pelear con ellos-

-¿Qué harás entonces?- inquirió el jinchuuriki

-veras solo los distraeré un rato, espero volver a verte amigo mío- se despidió el dragón antes de extender sus alas y justo cuando estaba por irse se acordó- por cierto Kyubi, cuídate de Fénix- justo cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca del dragón, el mencionado Zorro palideció y su mirada se lleno de terror

-no me digas que volvió- articulo el Zorro casi tartamudeando mas que como una pregunta como una petición, ante esto solo el dragón asintió antes de marcharse

-ya perdimos mucho tiempo, larguémonos de aquí, mis generales esperan- ordeno el Zorro de nueve colas mientras con una de sus garras rasgaba el manto de dimensión espacio tiempo generando un torbellino dimensional igual al de Kakashi que después los absorbió

Para luego encontrarse en lo que parcia un camino de tierra y junto a estos grandes lagos de lava burbujeante

-¿Dónde estamos?, hace un calor de los mil demonios- estipulo el jinchuuriki Uzumaki aflojando su chaqueta un poco

-aquí entrenaras hasta que alcances la madures- respondió el Zorro comenzando a caminar por el sendero dejando unos pasos atrás al rubio ojiazul

-¿Cómo que madures?- cuestiono el rubio ojiazul comenzando a seguir al Zorro

-según se, solo un Uzumaki en plena madures puede desarrollar el fuego blanco- explico el Zorro una ves que el humano lo hubo alcanzado- si me siento a esperar, nos mataran antes de que alcances madures-

-¿hey que estas insinuando?- inquirió el Uzumaki muy indignado antes de ser interrumpido por el Kyubi

-llegamos- anuncio el demoniaco Zorro deteniéndose junto a unas ruinas de lo que parecía ser un templo o una gran edificación- este es o mejor dicho era un templo que usaba en la primera gran guerra para descansar, eventualmente me ayudaras a reconstruirlo pero hoy conocerás a mis generales- explico el Zorro mientras hacia algo parecido al jutsu de invocación

Del gran lago de lava 5 grandes bolas de fuego de diferentes colores (rojo, azul, verde, café, amarrillo) se levaron para dirigirse donde se encontraba su invocador, estas se estrellaron frente al rey de bijuu a unos dos metros frente el, el gran Kyubi no Youko solo se limito a sonreír complacido

La primera bola de fuego (roja) se disipo revelando a un Zorro masculino de cuerpo antropomórfico de pelaje rojizo y un fleco blanco en su frente, ojos verde esmeralda, ropa estilo jounin de la hoja pero en color blanco, a su espalda un escudo hexagonal con el símbolo del fuego en el frente

-Fox bienvenido- saludo el Zorro de nueve colas a su subordinado

-gracias Kyubi-sama- respondió el zorro de pelaje rojizo mientras hacia a una reverencia a su señor

La segunda bola de fuego (azul) se disipo revelando a un zorro femenino de cuerpo antropomórfico de hermoso pelaje azul, un traje azul ajustado que revelaba su sensual figura, con extraño látigo a su cintura

-bienvenida Krystal- se escucho la voz del Zorro

-ho, gracias Kyubi-sama- respondió la vulpina peliazul de forma un tanto coqueta

La tercera bola de fuego (verde) se disipo en otro oso masculino de cuerpo antropomórfico de pelaje verde brillante este vestía una armadura estilo samurái y una gran espada a su cintura, el cual se mantuvo firme al ver que su señor se acercaba

-Bill un placer que estés aquí- se dirigió el Kyubi a su subordinado

-será un honor pelar a su lado de nuevo Kyubi-sama- respondió el oso para luego hacer una leve reverencia

La cuarta bola de fuego (café) se disipo en un lobo masculino antropomórfico de pelaje un tanto grisáceo tirando a negro, en uno de sus ojos un parche vestía una ropa un tato oscura y lo que parecían unas tonfas en su cintura

-Wolf bienvenido- se dirigió el Kyubi al lobo recién llegado

-Kyubi-sama- fue todo lo que respondió el lobo antes de asentir

La última bola de fuego (amarilla) se disipo también en un lobo femenino de cuerpo antropomórfico de pelaje blanco, una sensual figura cubierta con un traje amarillo que denotaba mucho sus sensuales caderas

-Fara bienvenida- se dirigió el Kyubi a su subordinada

-es bueno verle Kyubi-sama- saludo la recién llegada con una leve reverencia

-quiero presentarles a su nuevo aprendiz- volvió hablar el Zorro de nueve colas esta vez dirigiéndose a todos los presentes incluyendo al Uzumaki- Naruto quiero presentarte a tus nuevos maestros, cada uno tiene una afinidad hacia un elemento y un poder equiparable a tres de mis colas- se dirigió el Zorro de nueve colas al jinchuuriki ojiazul- generales quiero presentarles a mi jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto, tengo cosas que hacer asi que traten de no matarlo-

-Kyubi-sama, si pretende salir recuerde que Fénix-sama esta tras de usted asi que por favor cuídese- pidió la loba blanca de nombre Fara

Cambio de escena, regresando donde los ocho bijuu

Un dragón de color verde parecido a Raykuaza de pokemon con grandes alas de ángel era rodeado por ocho de los demonios con colas los cuales estaban apunto de acabar con su existencia

-responde ¿Dónde esta Kyubi?- inquirió el de las siete colas en un tono de voz bastante molesto, el dragón no respondió, ante esto los bijuu se dispusieron a terminar con el cuando

Un enorme domo de fuego negro parecido al Amateratsu se expandió por toda a zona alejando a los bijuu y también por otra cosa, el domo se comprimió hasta solo convertirse en un fénix negro el cual se dirigió al dragón

-dile a Kyubi que yo, la hija de Amateratsu seré quien lo elimine- dijo la fénix de alas negras antes de abandonar el lugar


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 los asuntos del Kyubi

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío y el personaje de fénix esta basado en el de los x-men al igual que la mayoría de los generales están basados en personajes de Star Fox, a sique aclarado el punto vamos con el fic

Hacia un rato que el zorro delas nueve colas se había marchado y mientras tanto sus fieles generales estaban discutiendo un asunto de suma importancia y delicadeza ¿quien seria el elegido para entrenar al jinchuuriki de su amo?

-no seria mas fácil si lo empezamos a entrenar por el manejo elementos- sugirió la vulpina peliazul que fue la primera en hastiarse de la inútil conversación-Naruto-chan ¿con cual elemento tienes afinidad y que arma manejas mas?- cuestiono la mencionada

-vi… viento-respondió un tanto cohibido al sentir la mirada de a vulpina azul-solo kunais y shurikens, sellos explosivos-

-¿no has recibido entrenamiento con un arma en especifico?- cuestiono el vulpino rojizo de nombre Fox, en respuesta el rubio jinchuuriki solo negó con la cabeza

-esto no será sencillo- dijeron todos dentro de si al ver negar al jinchuuriki de su amo

-ya que mi afinidad es el viento seré el primero en entrenarte dime, ¿te interesa algún arma en particular?- cuestiono el oso de nombre Bill, el jinchuuriki le tomo un buen rato pensar y escoger las palabras adecuadas antes de hablar

-solo kunais y shurikens- repitió el rubio provocando una caída estilo anime

-¿tanto tiempo solo para eso?- exclamo el lobo de pelaje negro muy exasperado por la perdida de tiempo

Mientras tanto lejos muy lejos de donde entrenaban a su jinchuuriki el gran Kyubi no Youko usando su forma humana recorría un extenso bosque que rodeaba lo que parecía ser un gran volcán, el mencionado se detuvo un momento para permitirse sonreír recordando que ese era el lugar donde le gustaba llevar a entrenar a su hija Uzumaki Kushina

Sacudió su cabeza para salir de su encamación de recuerdos sabiendo que tenia poco tiempo antes de ser detectado por alguno de sus hermanos o a un peor por Fénix, por alguna extraña razón un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al pensar en ella

-tengo que darme prisa- se recordó a si mismo el Kyubi no Youko sabiendo que tenia solo un corto espacio de tiempo

Ahora nos ubicamos en lugar mas alejado de la tierra de los vivos, el palacio del padre de todos los bijuu, en donde 8 figuras humanoides cada una con un numero determinado de colas eran protegidas por las sombras que rodeaban el inmenso palacio

-¿Qué aremos con Kyubi?- inquirió la sombra de dos colas

-nada- respondió cortante la sombra de una cola, recibiendo una mirada llena de indignación del resto de sus hermanos

-me niego rotundamente a…- intento la sombra de 5 colas claramente enojado por el elevado tono voz que uso

-déjenselo a mi niña- interrumpió la conversación una hermosa dama que vestida completamente de negro incluso cubría su rostro

-Amateratsu-sama- dijo en un jadeo el mayor de los 9 hermanos el Shukaku que quiso salir de entre las sombras siendo impedido por ella

-solo he venido a advertirles que no se entrometan en la venganza de mi niña- se escucho la voz de la diosa del sol tranquila pero sin dejar de ser amenazante- su padre y yo teníamos un acuerdo, mi niña podrá exterminarlo mucho mas fácil que todos ustedes peleando juntos- anuncio muy orgullosa por las grandes capacidades de su pequeña niña

-esa ni…-intento la sombra de 7 colas antes ser envuelto por las llamas negras de la diosa del sol

-cierra tu enorme hocico- amenazo la diosa del sol-ya es suficiente malo que uno de los hijos de Juubi-kun tenga que morir, que no sean dos- anuncio un tanto triste de que uno de los hijos de su mejor amigo tuviese que morir

-lo siento madre pero Kyubi-kun no me respeto en lo mas mínimo, ni a ti madre, ni mucho menos a Juubi-sama, solo jugo con mis sentimientos- se quejo muy pero muy ofendida una Fénix negro que se manifestó tras de la diosa del sol- juro que lo pagara-

De vuelta donde viajaba el Kyubi no Youko, ahora lo observamos frente a lo que parece un extenso lago de magma hirviente como esperando a que pasara algo

-se que estas aquí, Volgavia- llamo el Zorro de nueve colas

De entre la lava hirviente un dragón hecho de rocas al rojo vivo emergió para luego dar un par de giros en el aire antes de dirigirse donde estaba el Zorro

-Kyubi, ¿pero como?, es decir ¿estas, vivo?, ¿Fénix-chan a un no te a matado?- pregunto el dragón de rocas hirvientes muy sorprendido de la suerte del Kyubi

-no quiero hablar de eso- dijo el Kyubi en medio de extraños gruidos

-¿Cuántas veces te dije que eso no se le hace a una mujer?- le indago el dragón de nombre Volgavia

-ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso- respondió el zorro de nueve colas haciendo uso de toda su voluntad para no lanzarse sobre el mentado Volgavia-¿Dónde esta mi pergamino?-

-¿pergamino?- indago confundido el dragón llevándose una de sus garras al mentón tratado de recordar- ha, ese donde enceraste la tercera parte de tu ejercito- ante la respuesta del dragón el Kyubi solo asintió-pues si que lo vas a necesitar, si Fénix-chan te encuentra, te va a agarra de las-

-me lo quieres devolver- pidió que diga mas bien ordeno el Zorro de nueve colas muy irritado e impaciente, y como no estarlo, Fénix-chan podría aparecer en cualquier momento y agárralo de las

-lo encontré- interrumpió el dragón de nombre Volgavia volviendo a salir de la lava pero esta ves solo asomo la cabeza y una mano para lanzarle un pergamino de aspecto metálico

Por extraño que parezca el Zorro de nueve colas se movió a gran velocidad y al mismo tiempo que desgarraba el manto de espacio tiempo tomo el dichoso pergamino y desapareció, bueno si se ponen a pensar quien estaba tras de su ya saben que era muy lógico que se moviera a esa velocidad

-Kyubi, si Fénix-chan pregunta, yo no te ayude- dijo Volgavia sin notar al fénix de llamas negras que estaba a sus espaldas

-tu, ayudaste a ese estúpido- reclamo Fénix-chan haciendo una pausa en cada palabra

-ho, veras, yo- intentaba el pobre Volgavia completar una frase que lo salvara de su destino pero al final todo lo que se vio fue una gran explosión de fuego negro emerger de ese humeante volcán que usaba Volgavia de hogar

Gracias por seguir esta historia

Ashiteru my hasu: espero poder seguir con esta historia yo también es mi primer intento de Naruto

Dark ryuken: si Kyubi se porto muy mal con la pobrecita Fénix, ¿Naruto con forma de zorro? Es una buena idea que no había tomado en cuenta, Tal vez lo veamos mas adelante, de pareja me gustaría Konan o alguna otra chica madura, se aceptan sugerencias

bloodEdge: si nieto del Kyubi, en mi loca imaginación eso explica mejor el ataque del Kyubi, bueno por hay escuche ciertas cosas que no se le deben hacer a una dama y nuestro bijuu favorito cumplió con varias de ellas

un agradecimiento por seguir esta historia y una disculpa por el enorme retraso


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 una muy muy muy pero muy enojada Fénix

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío y el personaje de fénix esta basado en el de los x-men al igual que la mayoría de los generales están basados en personajes de Star Fox, a sique aclarado el punto vamos con el fic

Disclaimer: por centrarme tanto en la historia de mi personaje Fénix

Después de recuperar su segundo pergamino y visitar a su amigo Cerverus el guardian de las puertas del inframundo se marcho tan rápido como pudo

-ha maldito infeliz, se me escapo- frito una enfurecida Fénix de fuego negro al ver desaparecer al Kyubi en su portal dimensional, ella había aparecido justo en el momento en que su mas odiado enemigo se metía en su portal alcanzando solo a lanzarle un torrente de fuego que no estuvo segura si le golpeo o no

-¿A dónde fue?- indago ella furiosa mientras se giraba donde el guardian de las puertas del inframundo- responde con la verdad o te matare-amenazo con una mirada llena de odio

-esta buscando los pergaminos en donde guardo su ejército, su pongo que para defenderse de ti- respondió el perro de tres cabezas tartamudeando por la ira que despedía la hija de Amateratsu

-pues mas te vale, o volveré y te reduciré a cenizas- amenazo la Fénix antes de desaparecer en una rápida bola de fuego negro

Unos segundos después reapareció en lo que parecía ser un trono de oro sobre una gran escalinata dorada con dragones de diferentes regiones grabados por todas partes

-mmm, el trono de Juubi-sama es muy cómodo- pensó ella mientras abandonaba su transformación rebelando a una hermosa joven de piel nívea, un rostro exquisitamente definido, una deslumbrante melena negra que llegaría hasta un poco mas debajo de su cintura, unos ojos negros tan fríos como la mas oscura noche, vestida en una túnica negra que no escondía para nada sus bien definida figura digna de la hija de una diosa que hasta la misma Hyuga Hinata envidiaría-es una lastima que el ya no este aquí- mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja mientras comenzaba a recordar

Flash Back

En un hermosa estructura estilo griega de grandes columnas de oro macizo rodeada por un inmenso jardín lleno de flores de todo tipo, una pequeña niña pelinegra de vestido negro brillante un tanto sencillo observaba caminar tranquilamente un dragón de cuerpo antropomórfico vestido con una yugata negras con gravados de dragones a su espalda

-vamos Kyubi, se que no quieres llegar tarde- hablo el hombre dragón de la yugata

-por supuesto que no padre- respondió un pequeño niño con claros rasgos zorrunos vestido con una pequeña gabardina negra-me gustaría conocer a Fénix-chan lo antes posible- respondió el pequeño Zorro que no pasaría de unos 5 o 6 años mostrando una gran sonrisa, ante esto su padre dejo de caminar por un momento para girarse a donde venia su hijo

-¿pasa algo padre?- inquirió el pequeño niño zorro al ver que su padre levantaba una mano y la colocaba en su cabeza para revolverle el cabello-padre no me gusta que hagas eso- reclamo el pequeño dando un par de manotazos y haciéndose hacia atrás para quitarse la mano de su padre de la cabeza

-es bueno ver que llegas temprano juubi-kun- hablo una hermosa dama de elaborada cabellera blanca vestida con una túnica blanca con detalles dorados la cual mostraba una gran sonrisa y era acompañada por la pequeña anteriormente mencionada

-después de tanto tiempo es bueno verte Amateratsu-chan- hablo el adulto dragón también mostrando una gran sonrisa

-¿tu eres Fénix?- inquirió el pequeño niño zorro a la niña que caminaba alegremente tras de su madre-eres muy bonita- finalizo un muy sonrojado Kyubi

-gra gracias- respondió la pequeña fénix también sonrojada

-¿te gusta destruir aldeas?- inquirió el pequeño niño zorro

-¿destruir aldeas?- inquirió la diosa del sol

-es su pasa tiempo- respondió el hombre dragón llevándose una mano a la cabeza y riendo de forma nerviosa

-eso suena divertido, ¿mami puedo ir?- inquirió la pequeña pelinegra recibiendo un asentimiento de su madre, para un segundo mas tarde ser llevada por el pequeño niño zorro de la mano

Unas años mas tarde vemos a dos jóvenes el con un con ciertos aspectos zorruno como las orejas y pupilas alargadas y de rostro mas maduro y respecto a ella ahora se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer ambos de unos 21 o tal ves 22 años, ambos recostados en el inmenso jardín que rodea la enorme estructura de aspecto griego

-sabes Kyubi hace mucho que destruirnos una aldea juntos, como cuando éramos mas chicos- hablo la hermosa joven girándose donde el joven zorro

-lo se cariño, pero con esta guerra apunto de finalizar- respondió el zorro dando un suspiro

-lo se, es solo que desde que se anuncio nuestro compromiso- intento ella acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del Zorro -has estado muy diferente-

-perdón ¿decías algo?- inquirió el hombre de aspecto zorruno saliendo de sus pensamientos

-lo ves no me prestas atención- reclamo ella claramente enojada por la falta de atención a su pareja

-lo siento, tan pronto derrote a mi hermano yo-

-lo se me lo compensaras, pero la verdad es que tan pronto seas nombrado rey de los bijuu estarás más ocupado- le respondió ella dándole la espalda pues estaba muy enojada y se sentía ignorada

-Fénix, cariño, sabes que las cosas no son asi te quiero- intento el zorro

-pero no me amas- refuto la joven pelinegra

-tu sabes que si, y cuando sea nombrado rey seremos marido y mujer- le susurro al oído para luego comenzar a besar su cuello

-Kyubi-kun aquí no nuestros padres- intento ella sabiendo que sus padres estaban cerca y podían ver ciertas cosas

-tu sabes que si quieres- dijo de forma pervertida el joven zorro

-ejem, EJEM, ¿se divierten?- inquirió la vos de la diosa del sol-Kyubi-chan tu padre te llama-

-este, si ya voy, vuelvo en un momento – prometió el Kyubi pero nunca regreso, al poco tiempo se estero que había sido nombrado rey de los bijuu y que había sido enviado por Juubi-sama a recoger un sacrificio o algo asi para luego enterarse de que el que se suponía iba hacer su esposo se había casado con una humana y hasta tenia familia

End flash back

Una presencia la hizo salir de su ensoñación, una presencia con la que había esperado encontrarse desde el día que la traiciono, sonrió con maldad cuando lo vio entrar tarareando una alegre canción

-tienes mucho valor para mostrar tu asqueroso rostro en este lugar, después de que me abandonaste, no sabes como he deseado matarte- hablo ella con todo el odio que fue capas de mostrar –Kyubi-kun-

-Fénix-chan- respondió el mencionado hombre zorro mientras llevaba sus manos a los pergaminos que había recuperado

-bien sabes que tu ejército no te ayudara- anuncio la joven pelinegra levantándose del trono del Juubi-no sabes como voy a disfrutar esto-

-crees tener lo necesario para matarme- respondió retador el hombre zorro aperas de que sabia que si lo tenia

-Kyubi-kun- anuncio la joven fénix apareciendo a la espalda del hombre zorro con una velocidad tan abrumadora que hasta al mismo zorro lo hizo sudar frio-tu bien sabes que yo no soy tan tranquila como lo eres tu-

**Esta historia continuara**

**BloodEdge: **pues parece que si selo va cargar el payaso, aun que tal ves nuestro bijuu favorito tenga un plan

**DARK RYUKEN**: he aquí un poco del pasado de fénix y su relación con Kyubi, no definitivamente ni kami-sama podría ayudarlo a un que quisiera, ya saben lo que dicen, dios nos salve de un mujer despechada


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío y el personaje de fénix esta basado en el de los x-men al igual que la mayoría de los generales están basados en personajes de Star Fox, no estoy seguro pero en este fic Nekomata (la Reyna de los gatos en el capitulo de la enciclopedia de la pata) y el bijuu de dos colas que casualmente se llaman igual serán presentados como entidades diferentes, a sique aclarados estos puntos vamos con el fic

En el gran lago de fuego el jinchuuriki y descendiente del Kyuubi no Youko se enfrascaba en un combate con su maestro oso, el oso antropomórfico bloqueaba con suma tranquilidad los embates del joven rubio, que consistían en combinaciones de kunais y taijutsu mas su ya muy conocido jutsu clones de sombra, los cuales para variar se es fumaban casi tan rápido como aparecían

-tiene una gran cantidad de chacra, sin embargo no controla bien, es bastante creativo a la hora de atacar, a pesar de que tiene un pésimo taijutsu, crea clones de sombra con gran facilidad a pesar de que es un jutsu de gran dificultad para los humanos, sin embargo parece que es el único jutsu que conoce- razonaba el oso antropomórfico de armadura samurái antes de ser impactado por un Rasengan y salir volando unos 11 metros y dejar un surco de otros 3 en el suelo

-que le pareció eso Bill-sensei- exclamo el rubio ojiazul un poco agitado pues este ya casi había usado un cuarto de todo su chacra (obviamente sin recurrir al chacra del Kyuubi)

-sin duda tienes potencial- reconoció el oso de armadura samurái sacudiendo el polvo de su armadura para luego sonreír de forma un tanto tétrica- sin embargo Naruto-san, nunca de los nunca- anuncio desapareciendo de la vista del rubio y materializándose a espalda de este casi una milésima de segundo después-bajes tu guardia- finalizo revelando por primera ves la hoja de su espada con la que al cortar el aire creo un poderoso torbellino de viento el cual engullo al rubio

-¿crees que lo mate?- inquirió la vulpina de pelaje azul a su compañera loba casi con aburrimiento, pues no estaban haciendo mas que observar

-lo dudo, recuerda que Kyuubi-sama lo necesita para enfrentar a su demás hermanos- respondió la loba de pelaje blanco dando un suspiro debido al aburrimiento, para luego voltear donde un zorro y un lobo se entretenían jugando con una baraja-chicos ¿podemos jugar?-

Mientras tanto

Nuestro bijuu favorito si que había visto mejores días, estaba atacando a su ex pareja con todo lo que tenia y cuando digo todo me refiero a absolutamente todo lo que tenia, tanto era el poder de su ex mujer que los soldados de sus tres pergaminos estaban en el suelo fuera de combate, y el por su parte le estaba sirviendo muy bien a su ex de poco mas que un simple costal de box

-te dije que tu ejercito no te ayudaría- recordó la joven de cabello negro al cual ya tenia un rato de estar usando una extraña katana de tamaño medio la cual había sido creada con llamas negras y blancas- te preguntaras por que tu regeneración no esta funcionando, pues veras, esta lindura de arma fue creada por Shinigami-sama exclusivamente para matarte-

-el fuego blanco de los Uzumaki- susurro el zorro recordando la letal técnica de su fallecida esposa humana

-como recordaras esta técnica fue dada por Kami-sama para asesinar, especialmente a bijuus traidores que son unos hijos de (censurado), que no saben valorar a una mujer- dijo la enfurecida Fénix justo antes de dar una estocada que se enterró muy profundo en pecho del ya mencionado bijuu

-teóricamente no eres mujer- atino a decir el Kyubi mientras era traspasado por la letal espada de su ex

- hijo de la gran (censurado), a un te atreves a poner en duda mi feminidad- la joven de cabellera negra no lo soporto mas

En un rápido movimiento saco la llameante katana del pecho del zorro, completando un giro de 360 grados para golpear el cuello del Kyubi de tal manera que su cabeza fuera separada del resto del cuerpo, o eso pretendía pues a escasos 3 quizás 5 centímetros otra katana pero envuelta en electricidad se había interpuesto entre la llameante espada y el cuello del Kyubi

-Nekomata- susurro el Kyubi asombrado mientras la mejor espada de que la reina de los gatos volaba en pedazos después de estar en contacto con la espada de fénix por exactamente dos segundos completos, por suerte fue suficiente tiempo para que lo tomara entre sus brazos(o patas como ustedes gusten) y lo a apartara del camino de la llameante espada

-¿se puede saber que le hiciste?- inquirió la reina de los gatos de forma un tanto retorica- mira que para atacarte asi-

-el muy estúpido me abandono- exclamo una aun mas enojada Fénix (si es que eso era posible), debido a la intromisión de la gata lanzándose por ella, un instante después la reina de los gatos en conjunción con el Kyubi no Youko consiguieron meter a Fénix en el genjutsu especial de Nekomata, y para suerte de estos dos la fénix de llamas negras estaba tan enfurecida que le tomo poco mas de 10 segundos calmarse lo suficiente para romper el (censurado) genjutsu, del que había sido victima

Tiempo que fue aprovechado por Kyubi y la muy lastimada Neko-chan para largarse de la presencia de esa enfurecida "mujer"

De regreso con Naruto y los generales

Ahora era el turno de Wolf el cual al ver el según el deplorable control de chacra del rubio no se le ocurrió otra mejor manera de entrenarlo que hacer que caminase por la lava hirviente, según el (Wolf) la lava era perfecta pues debes aplicar la cantidad de chara correcta eso si no quieres sufrir quemaduras de muy alto riesgo, o en eso estaban cuando una puerta dimensional se abrió y de esta se desplomaron cierto bijuu de nueve colas y la reina de los gatos ambos muy disminuidos

-Kyubi-sama ¿Cuándo pensaba presentarnos a su nueva amiguita?- rio Krystal al ver estado tan deplorable de su señor-¿no se habrán estado divirtiendo por ahí?- inquirió pervertida mente la vulpina peliazul

-Krystal, cierra el pico- ordeno un muy enojado Kyubi y es que ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar eso de el?, Neko-chan solo era su amiga, aun que el sonrojo de la disminuida reina de los gatos dijera otra cosa-Neko-chan ¿Cómo es que?- intento indagar el hombre zorro

-simple, Cerverus me aviso que Fénix estaba tras tu cabeza- explico la reina de los gatos mientras se aplicaba un poco de chacra verde a su pierna

-eso no explica como llegaste hasta el trono de mi padre- respondió el zorro mientras se estiraba en el suelo, ella estuvo apunto de contestar pero-como sea no importa, te agradezco que me salvaras-

-me, me debes una espada- una muy sonrojada Nekomata

-te lo compensare lo prometo- anuncio el hombre zorro antes de levantarse y dirigirse donde su nieto rubio para ver como estaba avanzando su entrenamiento

-gracias por salvar a Kyubi-sama- se acerco la loba blanca a la reina de los gatos- permítame ayudarle- mientras también generaba chacra verde en las otras heridas de la ya mencionada reina

Continuara…

Pues al final Neko-chan lo salvo, ¿será que esta enamorada de Kyubi?, suerte que cierta fénix estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de matar a nuestro bijuu favorito, quiero disculparme por lo corto del capítulo y por no actualizar turbo power ranger pero es que estoy atorado con la intro de nuestra nueva y flamante pick ranger Tayuyá


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío y el personaje de fénix esta basado en el de los x-men al igual que la mayoría de los generales están basados en personajes de Star Fox, a sique aclarados estos puntos dejo de aburrirlos y nos vamos con el fic

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que sus generales estaban dándole entrenamiento a su nieto y jinchuuriki, ahora mismo se encontraba en un combate contra tres de sus generales, mientras Fox y Bill hacían combinaciones aleatorias con sus jutsus de fuego y viento, Krystal le hacia imposible el concentrarse para lanzar un jutsu decente gracias a sus impredecibles estacas de hielo que salían de casi cualquier parte a pesar de estar en un area donde la temperatura era excesivamente alta

- Kyuubi-sama si que se ve preocupado- comento la loba de pelaje blanco a su acompañante de pelaje negro

-eso es obvio, después de cómo le partió la cara la señorita Fénix, yo también estaría asi si una mujer me usara de un simple costal de patatas para practicar- respondió el lobo de pelaje negro mientras votaba a donde estaba su señor con un poco de suerte y no lo había escuchado

-Kyuubi-kun no me gusta tu cara- bromeo la reina de los gatos ante el rostro de disgusto que se cargaba el rey de los bijuu

-sabes yo puedo decir lo mismo- contesto con seriedad el mencionado zorro antes de dirigirse donde estaban sus generales y nieto

Rápidamente al notar la presencia del rey de los bijuu sus leales subordinados se detuvieron, antes de que un imponente zorro de fuego los arrasara, el mensaje fue claro

Pues rápidamente Naruto contraataco usando un poderoso torbellino de viento en cual arrastro al bijuu de nueve colas un par de metros, este un instante después desapareció, reapareciendo a un costado de su nieto intentando asestar un golpe directo al rostro, el rubio jinchuuriki bloqueo y con destreza dirigió una patada a los costados de su antepasado

El hecho de que el Kyuubi no Youko estuviera sonriendo no parecía ser buena señal

-tu taijutsu ha mejorado, veamos tu ninjutsu-

Tras esto el zorro dio un salto invertido con lo que consiguió alejarse lo suficiente para lanzar una versión del colmillo perforador pero de fuego, por su parte Naruto hizo una corta cadena de tres sellos e invoco un grueso muro de roca con lo que bloqueo el ataque

-buena defensa, a pesar de ser tú opuesto en afinidad, ahora veamos que tan bien atacas-

Tras esto Naruto convoco dos clones uno de los cuales tenia un extraño color de piel anaranjado, pronto hubo un rasen shuriken en su mano solo que una versión de fuego, sin previo aviso fue lanzado en contra del bijuu, la explosión no se hizo esperar a un que para tranquilidad de casi todos vieron como el gran bijuu de nueve colas salía rodando del rango de la explosión con la intención de apagar las ascuas que ardían en su vestimenta

-creo que con eso ya es suficiente, creo que ya estas listo- dijo el zorro con una pequeña sonrisa aunque mas bien parecía un mueca

-¿listo para que?- inquirió el rubio y jinchuuriki

-tu primera misión-respondió el zorro mientras extendía un pergamino y comenzaba a dibujar una extraña armadura

-¿que clase de misión?- inquirió el rubio mientras observa a su antepasado dibujar

-de recolección- respondió el zorro cosa rara sonaba muy sincero-antes de enfrentarte a mis hermanos, debemos vencer a Fénix, aunque alcances mi poder no será suficiente puesto que ninguna arma terrenal o espiritual podrá contra esa espada que ahora posee, sin embargo-

-la espada de destrucción, la coraza de desesperación, el yelmo de la muerte, juntos podrían combatirla- respondió Krystal al reconocer los dibujos de su señor

-correcto, sin embargo ningún demonio puede utilizarlas sin morir- les recordó el oso de armadura samurái

-pero podría funcionar, digo el sello no aplica para los humanos- se adelanto el zorro de pelaje rojizo de nombre Fox

-sin embargo, no estamos tomando encuentra que Naruto tiene el alma de Kyuubi-sama adherida al a suya, si el o Kyuubi-sama las utiliza podrían matarse los dos- les recordó la loba de pelaje blanco

-es eso o que la señorita Fénix le patee el culo a Kyuubi-sama otra ves- se rio el lobo de pelaje negro entre dientes

-es un riesgo calculado- intervino la vulpina de pelaje azul- ¿me pregunto si la espada de Kushina-chan podría combatir contra esa?-

-lo dudo- respondió el zorro de nueve colas con una amarga expresión- esa espada era parte de mi, seria como si yo la enfrentara de nuevo, el resultado seria el mismo-

-entonces habrá que buscar esas cosas pronto- intervino el Uzumaki -¿Cuándo partimos?-

-pronto- respondieron

En otro lugar muy lejano

Una hermosa joven de cabellera negra y vestido del mismo color, estaba que echaba chispas o pequeñas flamitas de oscuro color, estaba muy enojada y es que había tenido en sus narices a ese maldito zorro traidor y se le había escapado entre los dedos, gracias a esa condenada gata callejera que de quien sabe donde salió

-quieres calmarte, preciosa- pidió el espíritu de la arena y viento Shukaku-san en su forma semi humana un mapache antropomórfico de pelaje dorado

-nadie me llama preciosa- exclamo antes de atacar al mencionado mapache con gran brutalidad gracias a su llameante espada de dos filos

-mi dulce, tierna y delicada niña, quieres calmarte- pidió la madre de la fénix tomando cierta distancia, cuando su niña se ponía asi no era bueno acercarse

-no- rugió la fénix antes de atacar con una mayor brutalidad al imbécil que la había llamado "preciosa"

Sin previo aviso se detuvo, como si hubiera un desequilibrio en la fuerza (ok, ok, eso sonó mucha a Star wars), era como si

-el chacra de Kyuubi-kun ha comenzado a moverse- dijo la fénix para si antes de dirigirse a su madre- voy a salir un rato mami-

-cuídate mucho mi niña, y si te encuentras con ese traidor, hazlo picadillo- pidió con amabilidad la diosa del sol

-como digas mami- para después desaparecer en un torbellino de llamas negras

HOLA, yo de nuevo

Siento lo corto del capitulo pero ya quería salir del bloqueo que tenia en este fic, ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos

**TERMINEX:** bueno no pendejo pero si imprudente, lo de el harem esta en veremos, es que no soy muy bueno para esa cosas gracias por comentar

Bueno asta el próximo capitulo


End file.
